Spider-Man (Marvel Comics)
Summary Peter Benjamin Parker was born to C.I.A. agents Richard and Mary Parker, who were killed when Peter was very young. After the death of his parents, Peter was raised by his Uncle Ben and Aunt May in a modest house in Forest Hills, New York. While still in High School, Peter attended a science exhibition about radiology where he was bitten by a radioactive spider, granting him the proportionate strength and agility of a spider as well as a " Spider-Sense" that warns him of nearby danger. In order to test his new abilities and earn some cash, Peter participated in a wrestling challenge against Crusher Hogan. He easily won the challenge and also gained the attention of the media. Afterwards while backstage, Peter saw a burglar run past him but did nothing to stop him as it wasn’t his problem. Later that night when Peter arrived home, he was told by a policeman that his Uncle Ben had been murdered by someone who broke into their house. The cop mentioned they had tracked the killer to a warehouse. In his anger Peter put on his wrestling costume and went after the murderer himself. After arriving at the warehouse and easily defeating Uncle Ben’s killer, Peter saw that it was the same burglar he didn’t stop at the arena… thus learning that "with great power comes great responsibility". Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Peter Benjamin Parker/Spider-Man Origin: Marvel Comics, Amazing Fantasy #15 Gender: Male Classification: Human Mutate Age: Currently 30+ years Destructive Capacity: Large Building Level+ (approaching City-block level if he strains himself) Range: Several dozen meters with webbing Speed: Faster than the eye can see (at least 200 mph), reaction speed is''' Hypersonic+''' (dodged a 4000 feet per second firearm from 2 meters away, no spider-sense, kept up with a reentry rocket) (reaction speed faster with precog) Durability: Large Building Level+ Lifting Strength: Classic Spiderman is Class 10+ (Class 20+ before depowered), Spiderman is currently around Class 25-35+ with The Other powerup (notably higher in some instances if he exerts himself to his fullest) Striking Strength: Class GJ+ Stamina: Superhuman Standard Equipment: Web shooters, radio tracers, for a while he wore a suit of armor designed by Tony Stark (Iron Man) Intelligence: Scientist at Horizon Think Tank, designed most of his equipment (such as the web shooters and tracers, among other gadgets) himself, Reed Richards once commented that if he had devoted his life to science he would have rivaled him, was a writer for the Daily Bugle, has been complimented by Hank Pym and works as a scientist in S.T.A.R. Labs. Also has experience fighting all kinds of opponents, from street thugs to cosmic threats, excellent tactician (freed new york from the control of the goblin goblin king and his army and cured the goblin king after only a few minutes of being back in his body) Powers and Abilities: Super speed, strength, durability, agility, precognition, can stick to various surfaces , various equipment such as web fluid, radio tracers, etc, genius intellect, The Other powerup gave him telepathic communication with spiders and spines that could paralyze people with a touch, superhuman flexability Weaknesses: Certain types of energy can block his spider-sense, sometimes doesn't take his fights seriously Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Spider Sense:' This power acts as a form of precognition that can detect danger shortly before it happens, which can greatly augment his reaction time. It has also shown to be able to detect magical beings such as Doctor Strange in his astral form, give him a layout of the area around him (this is why he doesn't have to look where he shoots his webs and can fight comfortably in darkness), and even give detailed information hours before the threat emerges (although it doesn't usually work like this). '-Web Shooters:' Canisters using a special web fluid that he designed himself, they spray webbing that is stronger than steel and even people as strong as The Thing have had trouble breaking out of it. It can be used to incapacitate enemies, distract enemies, swing from high places, grab objects, create shields to defend himself, and many other uses. ' -Web Bullets:' compressed webs shot at high speeds to deal blunt damage at a range '-Web Swing:' uses webbing as an adheisive rope to swing arround at high speeds and grab objects that are too far to reach '-Web Zip: '''uses webbing from both arms to latch onto the ground or nearby walls and uses the elasticity of his webs to propell himself forward at high speeds far distances (usually toward heavier or stronger opponents) '-Web'' ''Tie: uses webs to incapacitate target '-Web Shield: '''forms a shield out of webbing '-Mark of Kaine: 'Spider-Man consentrates his adheisive powers into his hand and rips the skin off of the opponent's face '-Physical Mutations: In "The Other" he had fangs, night vision, and stingers that could extend and retract from his wrists and paralyze enemies with a touch. '-Calling Lord Mephisto for Help:' But only if he's married. If you don't get this joke, reference the One More Day story arc. Other: There are many versions of Spider-Man, this profile covers mainly the current comic version (as well as The Other Notable Victories Black Panther (Marvel) Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comic Characters Category:Orphans